Project Summary/Abstract The Duke University Superfund Research Center (DUSRC) examines the problem of early life exposure to hazardous chemicals and later life consequences. The overall function of the Analytical Chemistry Core (ACC, Core B) is to provide routine sample analysis and monitoring of Superfund-relevant contaminants for Research Projects within the DUSRC. Furthermore the ACC provides analytical expertise in identifying transformation products and/or metabolites of these Superfund contaminants using high-resolution mass spectrometry techniques. The ACC has been an essential component of DUSRC over the past funding period, and has generated a large quantity of data in support of the research activities of all DUSRC Projects (Over 2,500 samples analyzed as of January, 2015). Quantitative analyses have centered on determining brominated and alternative flame retardants, organophosphate pesticides (and their transformation products), and PAHs in a variety of biological and environmental samples at trace (ppb or lower) levels. In addition to the routine quantitative analysis work performed in support of the DUSRC Projects, ACC staff have been actively involved in method development activities as new analytes and sample types have been introduced into the Projects. Examples include analysis of tetrabromobisphenol A and its debromination products in biosolids and 1,2- bis(2,4,6-tribromophenoxy)ethane in cell culture media. Progress has been made in applying high-resolution mass spectrometry and other methods for non-targeted and effects-directed analysis of novel contaminants and transformation products of Superfund-relevant chemicals in environmental and biological media. Here, we propose to continue and extend the activities of the ACC, with an expanded focus on targeted analysis of developmental toxicants including organic (e.g. polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, organophosphate pesticides and aryl organophosphate esters, halogenated aromatics and phenolics, and alternative flame retardants) and inorganic (e.g. mercury, arsenic, and selenium) contaminants in biological and environmental samples, in support of all DUSRC projects. This will be accomplished using established protocols and existing instrumentation (e.g. GC-MS and LC-MS/MS) with experienced operators. In addition, we propose an increased role for non-targeted and transformation product analysis using high resolution mass spectrometry instrumentation coupled to novel data analysis strategies. The ACC will continue to act as a training and consulting service for analytical chemistry within DUSRC. Finally, our expertise in analytical method development will be brought to bear on new and emerging contaminants identified as important for investigation within the SRC Projects. These activities will draw on our considerable success to date in developing, validating, and applying methods for contaminant analysis in environmental and biological samples.